Humans
'''Humans '''are the most widely spread species in the Galaxy, originating from the planet Earth and a large part of the Galactic Systems Union. Originally no Human could use Magic, but through the mixing of Supernatural blood over the years most now can. Biology Humans are mammals and like all other mammals on Earth, they give birth to live young, nourishing their offspring with milk. They have four fingers and one opposable thumb - this hand structure has helped them with the construction of tools early in their history. Their circulatory system consists of one heart and several blood vessels. Their blood is iron-based which makes it appear red. Humans also have two lungs through which they breath nitrogen-oxygen based atmospheres. Humans have four limbs: two arms and two legs, two eyes, ears and a nose and a mouth. They possess thin patches of hair on their arms, legs, chest and head which differs in colour depending on race. They are also omnivorous, meaning they eat both vegetation and meat. Their heights on average range from 5-6ft with outstanding examples rarely ever exceeding 7ft. Society & Culture On a superficial level, human culture has changed little since the 21st century. As before, humanity remains multicultural amongst its still independent nations on both Earth and the colonies, although on the whole it has been heavily influenced from what was once thought of as Western culture. The United Earth Government, in particular, draws heavily from the former United States of America in terms of military practices and tradition, combined with the continued adoption of English as humanity's primary used language, although other languages remain in use among human populations. Humans continue to practice a number of religions, although apart from several exceptions faith is largely considered a personal matter. There is virtually no segregation or discrimination evident among humanity on the basis of gender or ethnic group. In contrast to common practices in the 21st century, males and females serve in the military in an equal capacity. Much like the cultural changes brought by the colonization of the Earth in the past, space colonization had its own effects on the cultures of colonial populations. While some colony worlds are multicultural from the beginning, others receive the majority of their colonists from a given region or nation on Earth, which often makes its own mark on the development of the colony's own culture. As populations settle new worlds, cultures distort and sometimes amalgamate; however, it is common for the locals to consciously hold on to their Earth cultural heritage. The UEG's predominance casts a distinct air of militarism over most of humanity; military service and heroism are glorified to great lengths by UEG propaganda, as well as the media. History Human history underwent different ages such as the Stone Age, Iron Age, Medieval Era, Industrial Revolution, etc. The human species was able to explore the space immediately surrounding their home planet in the 20th century, as the population began to advance beyond the capacity of the planet to comfortably sustain their civilization. The subsequent conflict over resources, economics, religion and politics on Earth gave way to numerous wars. These conflicts, however, paled in comparison to a major event that proved to be a turning point in human history. In the year 2012, the human race became fully aware of the existence of supernatural beings when the war against the realms of Heaven and Hell was brought down onto the Earth. Caught off-guard and almost completely defenseless, the worldwide leaderships of the human race came together and formed an alliance, culminating in the creation of the United Earth Government. The UEG worked with the forces of Heaven to repel the Demonic invasion, which kickstarted the 500 Year War. Humanity successfully produced its first working Faster Than Light (FTL) engine in the twenty-third century and as such, the species began to spread out amongst the stars, terraforming and colonising different planets throughout and near the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. By the twenty-fifth century, Humanity had established a successful empire under the governance of the UEG, with its military, the United Defence Force (UDF), acting as the empire's military. In response to this, many colonies, more notably those that were located within the outer regions of the empire began to protest for their own independence, free of UEG juristiction. The UEG refused, which paved the way for an uprising, which consequentially led to the UEG-Insurrectionist war that waged on for several years. After decades of internecine conflict, humanity as a whole was forced into their first major war against an outside opponent when they were discovered by the alien faction known as the Triumvirate. As the decades-long war wore on, humanity suffered heavy casualties from fighting both the Demonic faction and the Triumvirate. As a result, they lost all of their outer colonies with only a few of the inner colonies surviving the war. With the help of the forces of Heaven, humanity triumphed against the Demons in the year 2512, however the conflict against the Triumvirate waged on. Near the end of the war, both factions stumbled upon ancient alien artifacts which they discovered belonged to a long-extinct race known as the Primordials. Several large-scale battles took place on these planet-sized megastructures which culminated in the conflict's arrival to an artificial world known as Haven. A final, brutal showdown took place on this planet, lasting for two months, which resulted in heavy casualties on both sides. However, under very lucky circumstances and the mere stroke of luck, humanity emerged victorious from the conflict, albeit not without colossal losses.Category:Species